The present invention relates to clothing and particularly to shirts and, more particularly, to techniques for tightening the waist of a shirt or T-shirt about the waist of a wearer.
It is often desirable to tighten the waist of a T-shirt about the waist of a wearer. Prior to the present invention, wearers employed a sash or belt over the T-shirt to cinch it's waist about them.
An undershirt disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 528,988 utilizes bands to fasten an undershirt around an infant's body. Such a shirt does not require the fastening of buttons and thus makes the task of fastening the shirt on the infant's body much easier.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,030,989 discloses another infant's garment that utilizes a pinning flap to fasten the garment by holding it when inserted in a horizontal slit. The slit is on one of the wide side flaps which overlaps a second flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,136 describes a composite T-shirt. It has an imprinted picture of a guitar, and a removable portion which is a guitar's neck. The guitar neck is a totally separate member which is fastened to the T-shirt with a Velcro fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,497 shows a ornamental design for a skirt. It has an applique having a shape of a shoe, and a simulated shoelace painted on the skirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,353 shows a body puppet made of a garment, like a T-shirt, which has a picture of a human face. The garment is formed from a resilient material which can be stretched. When stretched, the human face depicted on the garment assumes different expressions.
The prior art appears innocent of any teaching of a garment having an integral means for cinching the waist and in which the waist cinching means forms a three-dimensional part of a two-dimensional design appearing on the garment.